Shaka Zulu
Shaka Zulu will battle Julius Caesar in Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. He will be portrayed by DeStorm Power. Information on the rapper Shaka Senzangakhona, also known as Shaka Zulu, was born in c. 1787. He was one of the most influential monarchs of the Zulu Kingdom who led the Zulu Warriors. He is widely credited with uniting many of the Northern Nguni people, specifically the Mthethwa Paramountcy and the Ndwandwe into the Zulu Kingdom, the beginnings of a nation that held sway over the portion of southern Africa between the Phongolo and Mzimkhulu Rivers, and his statesmanship and vigour marked him as one of the most prominent Zulu kings. He has been called a military genius for his reforms and innovations, and condemned for the brutality of his reign. Shaka was the son of Senzangakona, chieftain of the Zulu, and Nandi, an orphaned princess of the neighboring Langeni clan. Because his parents belonged to the same clan, their marriage violated Zulu custom, and the stigma of this extended to the child. The couple separated when Shaka was six, and Nandi took her son back to the Langeni, where he passed a fatherless boyhood among a people who despised his mother. In 1802, the Langeni drove Nandi out, and she finally found shelter with the Dletsheni, a subclan of the powerful Mthethwa. When Shaka was 23, Dingiswayo, the Mthethwa paramount chieftain, called up Shaka’s Dletsheni age group for military service. For the next six years, he served with brilliance as a warrior of the Mthethwa Empire. Senzangakona died in 1816, and Dingiswayo released Shaka from service and sent him to take over the Zulu. His first act was to reorganize the army. Like all the clans, the Zulu were armed with oxhide shields and spindly throwing spears. He developed standard tactics, which the Zulu used in every battle. Shaka fought for extermination, incorporating the remnants of the clans he smashed into the Zulu. He first decimated the small clans in his vicinity, starting with the Langeni; he sought out the men who had made his boyhood a misery and impaled them on the sharpened stakes of their own kraal fences. In less than a year, the Zulu and their army had quadrupled in numbers. In 1817, Shaka's overlord, Dingiswayo, was murdered, and the last restraint on Zulu expansion was removed. In 1827, Nandi died, and with his mother's death, Shaka became openly psychotic. About 7,000 Zulus were killed in the initial paroxysm of his grief, and for a year no crops were planted, nor could milk, the basis of the Zulu diet staple, be used. All women found pregnant were slain with their husbands, as were thousands of milch cows, so that even the calves might know what it was like to lose a mother. Shaka's half-brothers, Dingane and Mhlangana, together with an induna named Mbopa, assassinated Shaka on September 22, 1828. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Iwisa, meet Caesar; he's a commander Who thinks he can dance with Conan of the Savannah! When I go hand to hand with you, I go hammer! Knock over stone, wrap it up in its own banner! Send it back to Rome with a message from the Zulu: "If you battle Shaka, this will happen to you! If you cross that Equator, you'll head straight into a massacre, Getting fucked by more than just Cleopatra in Africa!" Verse 2: I've heard of your play. Tell me: how does it end? Oh yes! You get stabbed many times by your friends! So whatcha gonna do with your Roman swords? When the lines of your legions get gored by the horns Of the (Zulu!) warriors! Straight on thorns To dismember any emperor's pasty white hordes! I got the strength of a lion and the speed of cheetah, And everyone knows you're just a chicken, Caesar! Trivia *A preview of him was shown during the end slate of Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. Gallery Zulu leakers.png|A preview of Shaka Zulu alongside multiple Zulu Warriors at the end of Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers CESXQT3WEAAwjzj.jpg|DeStorm Power as Shaka Zulu from NicePeter's twitter account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers Category:Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar Category:DeStorm Power Category:Upcoming Rap Battle